You Can't Spell HeRmiONe Without Spelling Ron
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: Hermione Granger is fed up with watching Ron snog Lavender. Wishing for a miracle, she spends her days crying over her red-headed crush. When Ginny and Harry decide to do something about it...will Hermione get her happy ending? Well look at the title!


_Summary: Hermione Granger is fed up of crying over Ron...but she knows she  
>won't ever love anyone else. With Ginny's help, can they purge Ron's cluelessness<br>or will she end up alone? Well, the answer is: You can't spell HeRmiONe without spelling Ron.  
><em>

I scrubbed furiously at another tear as they canoodled; Harry sent me a sympathetic look but then my best friend  
>Ginny walked in and he was momentarily distracted. Not that I can blame him, his girlfriend is stunning - dazzlingly beautiful.<p>

And I'm just "Hermione". Plain, frumpy Hermione - the one everyone thinks should be in Ravenclaw - brains but no beauty.

"Come on Hermione, let's go," Ginny said kindly, which was quite considerate of her since she only gets to spend a limited amount of time with Harry because of her OWLs and was giving it up for me.

Ron didn't even look up as we clambered through the portrait hole - he was too busy sucking on Lav-Lav's lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry my brother is an ignorant inconsiderate jerk." said Ginny with a wry smile as we walked down the bleak castle corridors.<br>Her hair was tied back in a thick, wavy, striking red ponytail and she had added a touch of eyeliner.

"It's fine," I assured her, "I really couldn't care less about Won-Won and his extracurricular activities with the school's gossip hound."

Ginny stopped abruptly and pulled me away from the jabbering crowds (no doubt they were talking about Harry and Draco's toilet run in, "Sectumsempra") and her intense brown eyes bored into my own.

"Hermione, I know you like Ron," she said softly, "and I thought I should tell you this. You can't spell Hermione without spelling Ron."

With this short but sweet speech, she took off down the corridors towards the quiet library to study; I was left to ponder her phrase alone in the dusty castle.

Now that was one little snippet of speech I couldn't work out.

* * *

><p>"Hi Hermione, hi Harry."<p>

Ron's words were cheery; bright almost, but the atmosphere was frosty and Harry was clearly uncomfortable.

"Er - hi Ron."

I didn't reply to my "best friend"'s greeting but simply pretended it was water over my head - this annoyed him.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you? I haven't done anything wrong!"

That was Ron all over - blunt, ignorant and oblivious to anything that concerned _my _feelings.

"Because you never do anything wrong, do you _Ronald_?" I snapped - I couldn't seem to help the harsh words but they tumbled out of my mouth and dripped off my tongue.

"So I have a girlfriend? What's your problem?" Ron growled - Harry spotted Ginny and hurried off to snog her, leaving me alone with Ron and his temper.

"You're my problem." I replied shortly, and whipped around, storming off so he couldn't see the tears that drowned my cheeks and lodged a lump in my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

When your two best friends are at eachother's throats purely for a reason so stupid you want to scream, your options are limited. But what do they say - Gryffindor courage?

So I did what I had to do.

What Hermione doesn't know is that Ron has a diary - a diary that he has never "let" me read because it clearly contains some very private information, concerning Hermione.

How do I know it concerns Hermione?

Because I've read it.

One evening Ron left it open by accident and before I knew it my eyes were pouring over the pages; they were filled with (not bad) cartoon doodles of a redheaded figure kissing a curly-brown haired figure, with small headings "Ron" and "Hermione".

As if this wasn't slushy enough, he'd written pages and pages in his spidery ink handwriting on her _beautiful sparkly eyes _and _amazing thick, Honeydukes' chocolate hair_and it was so soppy I couldn't read anymore.

But then Lavender Brown had to come along and ruin everything - I never get to see Ron anymore and neither does Hermione. Or Ginny (but I think she's glad about that. He found us snogging and they've been frosty ever since).

Some people say Pigwidgeon is irritating (I know Hedwig finds him inexplicably annoying). Some say he's stupid. But there are times when he comes in useful and one of those times was now.

My first problem was opening the diary. Contrary to popular belief, Ron is not that thick, and Alohamora certainly did not work on his diary. I could always have asked Hermione but she would have seen the "RON'S DIARY - KEEP OUT GINNY! AND FRED & GEORGE!" on the cover.

So I decided to employ my girlfriend's help on this one. I knew she would support my plan because like a lot of other Gryffindors, she wanted Ron and Hermione to get together already.

"Hey Ginny," I said happily as she came in through the portrait hole, hair mussed from the wind, "I need your help."

"Sure," she said as I kissed her quickly (Ron was in the room, as it happened) "what do you need help with?"

"Operation YCSHWSR." I replied briefly and her eyes lit up.

"You know me Harry," the cheeky grin I loved, "I'm always up for a little match-making."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

I was fed up to say the least. Harry and Ginny had been whispering together all evening and I was left out. Ron had his beloved Lav-Lav and Luna was busy studying in the library.

The sheer cruelty (not to mention insensitivity) in which Harry had left me out was very annoying. I was always there for him and Ron but when I needed them, they were never willing to return the favour!

Ok, that was a bit mean. They have been my best friends since first year.

I decided to turn to a book. Books took my mind off things and Merlin knew I needed a little weight lifted from my head.

_Quidditch Through The Ages _was my unusual choice. Ginny often said "you can't learn Quidditch through a book" but I was intrigued to learn all the rules - maybe Ron's opinion of me would rise slightly from being a third wheel.

I was halfway through chapter three _The Wrath Of The Bludgers _when I was interrupted by Harry.

"Hermione," he had an urgent look on his face, "me and Ginny have argued. She's really upset but she won't let me near her. Could you go and talk to her? I think she's in the girls' dormitories."

Alert at once, I nodded.

"What have you done?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised as I stuffed the book into my white bag.

"Er - I - er..." Harry stuttered - I was growing suspicious but shrugged. His face was ruby red and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I'm going to find out anyway, but if you're going to be a coward about it." clutching my bag, I swept out of the common room to find Ginny. Hopefully she wasn't on the verge of crying, if not already.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry's POV<strong>

Ecstatic to know YCSHWSR was working and Hermione had taken the bait, I decided to commence with the next stage of the plan.

"RON!" I shouted urgently. "RON!"

My best friend's head snapped up from scowling behind Lavender's back and his eyes widened.

"Yeah?"

"Pigwidgeon tore a page out of your diary and I think he's taking it to Hermione! I'm not sure why. It's not like you've written anything about her!"

I smirked to see Ron's face turn ghostly white to magenta pink to radish red as he raced out of the room.

"SHE'S IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES!" I yelled after Ron. No doubt in his haste to stop Hermione from reading his diary he had forgotten that boys can't enter the girls' dorms.

It was classic to see Ron scramble up the stairs only to slide back down again with a look of pure anguish on his face, trying to get up to the dorms.

A smile crept onto my face at his yells.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Ginny was not crying when I entered the dorm, but had a look of impatience and concern on her pretty face. Upon seeing me she hastily changed it to one of anger.

"Harry has er...been...er...so horrible!" she cried melodramatically. "Help me, Hermione!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Ginny, if he had really upset you you'd be screaming at him right now. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, flushing pink. "I'm not feeling very well."

Before I could speak, there was a flap of wings, a gust of draught and Pigwidgeon, Ron's childish owl came swooping into the dorm with a torn piece of something in his shiny beak.

"Read it." Ginny said quickly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear.

I frowned and let my eyes scan over the parchment. My blood froze.

_She's pretty...very pretty. Hermione, will you go out with me?_

_Hermione, I love you._

_Amazing flecked gold eyes, chocolate brown...I could drown in them._

_Funny clever brilliant._

_Meet Hermione,_

_She's as brave as a lion-y_

_as beautiful as a butterfly-ony_

_-got to go, Lav's bugging me..._

Feeling sick with fear, astonishment and surprise, I stared at the parchment without seeing.

"I think you need to talk to someone." Ginny said quietly, and a huge smile on her face, she lead me out of the dorm. I was still staring at the ground gormlessly.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was sitting on the stairs with a look of fear and anguish on his handsome face. Harry saw Ginny and hugged her - they then walked off, no doubt to snog.

"Ron..." I whispered hoarsely. He whipped around, eyes blazing.

"Hermione! Did you uh...read anything?" he gabbled wildly.

"Yes," I said crisply, my senses returning as I redeemed myself although it was hard to contain the want to jump for joy, "I did."

I almost chuckled when I remembered Ron's sweet but terrible attempt at rhyming with my name.

"I understand if you don't like me like that..." Ron's face was scarlet.

"Of course I do." I murmured, walking down the stairs gracefully. It was hard to believe this moment was actually happening.

"I...I don't know what to say." he admitted, eyes on the ground, as cute as a teddy bear.

"Then don't say anything at all." I replied and before he could ponder as to what that meant, I grabbed his stupid thick head and crushed his full lips to my own.

It was heaven; our breathing was ragged as our tongues danced like licking fire, and warmness crept up on me, as sweet as toasted marshmallows.

"Ginny told me something yesterday," Ron whispered.

I smiled because I knew exactly what he was going to say. So this time, we said it together - the first thing we've ever agreed on.

"You can't spell Hermione...without spelling Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hope it was fluffy enough for you! Romione 4ever :) this is dedicated to LET'S GO KILL VOLDEMORT because they really inspired me! Twin power ;)<strong>

Review please,

RRK


End file.
